weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Planet Nachuma
Planet Nachuma is a planet on the outer edges of the United 'Gees Galaxy orbiting a star named Ruber Noncurant. It was home to Devingee's first house in the Weegeeverse, known as Devingee's Shack, and is currently controlled by the Republic of Iridea and the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army. For a while, it was protected by the young BDM Phalanx / Chaeskayke, Jr. Army and was its headquarters. After the case of Milalleo vs. Devingee, the CJA left the planet, and re-colonized it about a few years later. It is also known for being the home of two rabbit-like species, the Gnawbitt (Facies vestra) and the Meps (Tibi vasa), both originating from the northwestern regions of the planet but now swarming the entirety of the place. History Planet Nachuma was colonized many years ago as an outpost and military base for further colonization outside of the United 'Gees Galaxy. It did not see much action until a compartively minor battle Fakegee War IV, when the Fakegee Confederacy made some attacks on the planet and its nearby star. Luckily, the planet managed to stay safe thanks to the work of Weegee's Army. Later the planet was attacked by Sickalleo, Vomitalleo, and Toiletalleo. The planet was pretty much the Squadron of Vomit's Waterloo, and soon SoV disbanded. A few years later, more colonies were built on the planet, and it became one of the most rapidly-developing planets on the outskirts of the United 'Gees Galaxy. Later, the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army enrolled and replaced the Nachuma Defense Force as the main protecting force of the planet. A civil war occured there, with the two forces fighting between each other. Soon, an administrator the planet's star cluster accused the CJA of treason against Weegeekind, and while the CJA won the case by luck, they did decide to leave the planet to itself for a while. Eventually, the CJA returned, and helped to create a new NDF, as well as a few colonies on the planet and promoting tourism and economic growth there. Keewee Jr. is currently the president of the place, and the planet is currently a protectorate of the CJA Army. Devingee's Shack Devingee's shack was created shortly after he joined Weegee's army, built on the northern forests on the peninsula that looks like a fist. Due to Devingee's lack of handiwork at the time, the shack ended up having quite a few problems. There were holes where rain and cold air could get in; no insulation, cooling, or heating; the wood would often get moldy; and there were no doors, electricity, ovens, or plumbing. Devingee had to travel 17 miles whenever he needed to go to the bathroom, and whenever he needed to clean himself or take a drink, he'd go the river. As a result, he got sick rather fast, and eventually decided to purchase a car and learn how to install plumbing into his house. Every time the shack nearly fell apart, he'd try and rebuild it, and the later ones fell down less and less often. While at the shack, he often hunted for various animals, often feeding on cooked fish, rabbits, and quails to live on. He mostly cooked his food on a fire that was outside of his shack, which he'd often create using either lighter fluid and a match, using his fire form, or, on very rare occasions, getting a torch and hoping to either have it get struck by lightning or putting it over something burning. When the BDM Phalanx expanded into the young Chaeskayke, Jr. Army, he decided to rebuild his shack one final time and expand to include more people. He also built extra shacks for those who couldn't fit in the main shack, as well as a meeting place where the members of he army convened. Even when Devingee was offered a new house as a reward for protecting planet Nachuma, he rejected it, deciding to continue on building his own little town. He only left the shack after his court case against Milalleo. The little town, now known as Daimhwood, is currently inhabited by 3,000 Weegees. Cities *Gungik, the regional "capital" of the planet and oldest colony. One of the earliest colonies on the outer United 'Gees Galaxy. *Oditrevda, the largest city on the planet. Home to some of the most extravagant architecture in the United 'Gees Galaxy. *Unau, home to a battle between the Squadron of Vomit and Teegee's Army. *Daimhwood, a city which used to be the headquarters of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army; still is the main headquarters outside of Planet Na'aupo. Also the summer home of many CJA members. Notable Fakegees *Many members of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army **Devingee **Trentonalleo **Chaeskayke, Jr. **Nanadul **Zabedral **Keewee *Nachumeegee, former leader of the MDF Other Info *Many people have criticized Nachuma's administration by the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army, saying that it's not rightfully theirs and that a historical Weegee planet is being "puppeted" by a "non-Weegee army". The CJA is planning on retreating from the planet in two years, although the planet will still be a protectorate of the CJA. Category:Planets Category:Weegeeverse Locations Category:Chaeskayke, Jr. Army-Administered Places